


A Certain Man

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Incest, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has always been close to his brother Tyrion. The whispers from around court say too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Man

**Author's Note:**

> Pure canon-divergent smut and sexually explicit, morally-dubious history of sex. I've attempted to give both boys a sense of sexual agency here, but this can obviously be interpreted differently and critiqued which I welcome.
> 
> Written as a prompt for Marianne Lidell who commented on an earlier work of mine.

They've done this ever since they were children.  


Casterly Rock is a sprawling place, big enough that Tyrion can sneak away, away from the stares and the whispers, with his book under his arm. Jaime always finds him, tucked away, and they talk - about their father, their mother, the whispers of which servant got caught fucking which footman in the rear stairwell.

"They're just idiots." Jaime says, swinging a long twig with his hand. He takes swordfighting lessons from the maester-at-arms and is good, better than his father, infinitely better than his grandfather. Tyrion isn't a fighter - he prefers fighting with his words, with his tongue and his wits, able to counter against the jibes with retorts.

"I'm aware of that. I just wish they were quieter idiots."

"We'll be out of here soon. I'll be a squire. A knight. You could be a maester, or train in Oldtown."

"Father would never allow it." Tyrion's smirk is dark and rueful, a smile of a man much older than Tyrion's thirteen years. Jaime feels desperately sad for his brother, his closest friend, and it's born of this ache that makes him lean forward and press a kiss to Tyrion's lips.

The kiss is nice, actually. It's not Jaime's first (a cousin of a cousin with blonde hair and buck teeth had that honour) and it's probably not Tyrion's, but it's still nicer than any Jaime's had before.

He curls a hand into the unruly nape of Tyrion's dirty blond hair and slides his tongue into Tyrion's mouth to make him moan. They stay like this for a few minutes, lazily trading tongues until Tyrion breaks away, laughing, a little flushed.

"Steady on, dear brother. Save that for the whores." Tyrion stands, jovial and happy, and Jaime spots the erection through the folds of Tyrion's trousers. Jaime waits until Tyrion has gone, heading to Casterly Rock's library, before he takes himself in hand and comes hard, into the sea and splashing onto the cliffs, thinking of Tyrion's tongue and his smile and what it can do to him.

The kissing continues longer than Jaime envisioned; one night after their father has finished dinner and the boys have been sent to their rooms (Cersei remains entertaining a visiting noble from the Reach), Tyrion sneaks into Jaime's chambers and kisses him, sliding into Jaime's lap as he sits in a chair and rocking against him.

Their cocks are hard, Jaime's jutting hard into Tyrion's arse, Tyrion's curving out from his belly, and Jaime frees Tyrion's cock, beginning to pleasure it with his calloused hands. Tyrion rocks, needy and wanton, whispering dark, filthy nothings into Jaime's ear, before shooting across Jaime's bare belly and chest.

When Tyrion wraps his lips around Jaime's cock, Jaime lasts only a moment or two before he comes into Tyrion's wicked, blessed mouth.

They do that a lot, afterwards.

* * *

When Robert's Rebellion begins, the North uniting with the Stormlands, and King Aerys begins assembling his armies, Jaime realises that he will become a soldier under his father's command. Tyrion will remain at Casterly Rock with Cersei.

The night before the Lannister forces depart, Jaime takes Tyrion's innocence, his soft arse. The soldiers are too busy drinking and whoring and singing to notice Jaime slip away from their party and sneak into Tyrion's room.

Tyrion is waiting. Oil from the lamps in a vial. Naked. Hard.

Jaime is gentle, or intends to be, working Tyrion open with his fingers until Tyrion moans and begs Jaime to fuck him. Tyrion is small and solid and Jaime picks him up easily, pressing him against the wall so Tyrion has to cling to his shoulders as Jaime slides in, bracketing his hips.

"When I am away from you... know that I am always here." Jaime blurts out, and Tyrion laughs and pulls him into a kiss, because they're brothers, they've always been brothers, but they're also the most important person in each other's lives, and always will be.

When they're done, both of them coming, their mouths pressed together, and they slump to the ground, Tyrion in Jaime's lap, Tyrion mumbles that he loves Jaime and Jaime says it back.

* * *

The war goes worse. Tywin is killed in battle. Aerys is killed by Jaime. Robert wins his war and a new world is born as the Targaryens flee across the Narrow Sea.

In the aftermath, Tyrion rides out to Kings Landing to see Jaime. Jaime who is now the heir to Casterly Rock, and the head of the Lannister family, and he takes Jaime to the bedchambers and kisses him as whatever comfort they can provide one another.

Soon after, Robert appoints Jaime as his Hand while electing to marry Cersei, and Tyrion as Master of Coin, because Jaime recommends his brother and places Casterly Rock under the protection of his uncle Kevan.

The kingdom settles into some kind of peace. And Jaime thinks his life is actually better than he considered it might be.

* * *

When they're older, they still fuck like this, like desperate teenagers, hidden away in the secret places of Kings Landing; in the catacombs of the city, Jaime fucks Tyrion with nothing but candlelight and spit; in Jaime's chambers in the middle of the night, as the city slumbers, Tyrion takes Jaime apart with his mouth, sucking his member until Jaime comes with a cry that could be heard in Braavos.

They're both older now, unmarried, unwilling - it raises eyebrows and rumours, but no one who wants to keep their head speaks out. Tyrion visits the whorehouse enough times to create an impression of debauchery. Jaime is the one he comes home to.

One night, years and years after they've arrived, Jaime raises his head from the pillow, the curves of his arse raised to Tyrion's ministrations. Tyrion's tongue is inside him, sucking and licking him to the point where Jaime is hard enough to knock down the Wall itself.

"I think we could rule the world, dear brother." Tyrion raises his head, lips wet and red, his pupils dilated, from between the clasp of Jaime's firm thighs. From this position, Jaime can see Tyrion - naked, flushed, his cock hard and red and leaking, ready for fucking into Jaime's hole.

"What do you think we've been doing all this time?" Tyrion's grin is devilish and honest as he bends to kiss Jaime, and soon they're crying out into the night, a roar worthy of a lion, and the world is theirs.


End file.
